


Les Doutes du remplaçant

by TheDarkFlygon



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: (i guess), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous Sickness, Angst with a Happy Ending, Episode 89 and After Rewrite, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Mutual Pining, Nightmares, Sickfic
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2019-01-04 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Être le remplaçant d'un des plus grands joueurs du Japon n'est pas toujours facile. C'est l'ombre, c'est la méconnaissance du public. Ca encore, ça ne dérange pas vraiment Tachimukai.Non, ce qui le dérange, c'est qu'il ne sert pas à grand-chose, en fin de compte. Kogure n'a fait que lui rappeler.





	1. Désillusions et Cauchemars

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic fut le 1er truc que j'ai écrit pour Inazuma de ma vie. C'était pas forcément ouf, j'avais des fautes partout, tout ça.  
> La version que vous avez là est une version légèrement remasterisée de 2015, d'où la date de publication alors que j'ai bien écrit LDDR en 2014. Cette "Director's Cut" divise notamment un one-shot en 7 parties et corrige la plupart des fautes d'orthographe et de grammaire que j'avais laissées, ainsi qu'une petite amélioration au niveau de la syntaxe.
> 
> Cependant, ce remaster date déjà d'il y a 2 ans, et encore une fois, je me suis un peu améliorée depuis. Je vous laisse cependant profiter de quelque chose qui m'a marquée au point que je l'ai réécrite en 2016 et que je prévois d'en faire une 3ème version, que j'espère finale.

La foule du stade de l'île de Liocott était en délire. Le match opposant la sélection anglaise, les Knights of Queen, et l'équipe japonaise, Inazuma Japan, venait de se terminer sur un but d'un attaquant japonais. L'affrontement se conclut par un 3-2 pour le pays du Soleil Levant.

Les deux équipes sortaient toutes deux du stade, avec des réactions contrastées, en totale opposition. Alors que les Anglais montraient un certain dépit, l'autre équipe affichait une joie rayonnante, ses joueurs se félicitant eux-mêmes sous les applaudissements d'un public encore excité par le spectacle qui venait de se produire sous leurs yeux.

Endou Mamoru, le capitaine japonais, venait juste de montrer son dernier hissatsu d'arrêt, l'Ijigen The Hand au monde. Cette technique impressionna tous ses coéquipiers, peu importe leurs postes, à l'exception d'un seul. Même leurs adversaires, réputés pour leur jeu offensif quasiment impossible à arrêter, restèrent sous le choc.

Dans le couloir, un jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus remplis d'admiration attendait le capitaine de son équipe, à en juger par ses vêtements : la tenue du second gardien de l'équipe japonaise, qui était une variante grise de celui que portait Endou.

« Ha, Tachimukai ! » dit le gardien principal, son habituel grand sourire aux lèvres.  
« Endou-san ! Félicitations pour ton nouvel hissatsu ! » le félicita son admirateur.  
« Super ! J'ai mon propre hissatsu d'arrêt ultime rien qu'à moi ! » lui répondit son capitaine d'équipe, en serrant les poings, comme s'il se félicitait lui-même.  
« Je suis en profond respect là tout de suite ! Moi aussi je ferai tout pour m'améliorer encore plus ! » s'exclama le garçon châtain.  
« C'est ça l'esprit, Tachimukai ! » finit Endou en tapant sur l'épaule de son coéquipier avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe dans le vestiaire.

Alors que le jeune garçon était sur le point de suivre, un enfant de son âge, bien plus petit sortit de derrière un mur. Il riait de manière agaçante et ses yeux orange regardaient directement ceux de Tachimukai, ponctuant de cruauté ce qu'il lui dit juste après être apparu et l'avoir fait sursauter :  
« N'oublions pas que tout ce que tous tes hissatsus sont copiés sur le Captain ! » dit Kogure d'une voix cinglante d'honnêteté.  
Avant de partir, il conclut par son typique « shishishi », ce rire qui énerverait n'importe qui. Il se faufila ensuite ni vu, ni connu dans le vestiaire.

Juste après, le regard de Tachimukai perdit l'éclat qu'il avait lorsqu'il parlait à Endou, pendant ce que sa tête s'inclinait vers le sol du couloir, parfaitement immobile. Plongé dans ses pensées, il serra le poing et murmura :  
« Copiées sur le capitaine, hein... Il faut absolument que je trouve un nouvel hissatsu ! »

Dans le vestiaire, tout le monde félicitait les attaquants pour leur victoire. Mais l'honneur revint surtout à Endou, que l'on complimentait pour son tout dernier arrêt, si impressionnant et si puissant que l'admiration était compréhensive. On pensait le capitaine d'Inazuma encore une fois comme le gardien de l'équipe avec un grand G.  
L'équipe, trop occupée à féliciter Endou, ne remarqua pas que leur autre gardien était muet pendant que tous se rhabillaient. Même Kogure ne revint pas le narguer, puisqu'étant pris par la tâche de gâcher la journée des autres membres de l'équipe.

Le soir-même, tous se retrouvaient dans l'auberge où ils étaient logés durant tout leur parcours vers le titre mondial du FFI. L'équipe entière s'était réunie dans une seule et même pièce pour le dîner, préparé par leurs manageuses, comme d'ordinaire. Sauf que, ce soir-là, leur sélectionneur et leur coach avaient une petite chose à leur annoncer.  
En effet : la plus jeune des trois manageuses, Fuyuka, leur avait accordé une journée de repos suite à leur victoire face au Royaume-Uni. La réaction des joueurs ne se fit pas attendre : tous montraient une grande joie suite à cette nouvelle. On remerciait la jeune fille aux cheveux violet pâle, on levait les bras pour montrer à quel point on était joyeux, on pensait déjà à ce qu'on ferait durant cette journée libre du lever au couvre-feu.

Juste après, les membres de l'équipe purent commencer à manger. Tous remarquaient et échangeait des remarques à propos du goût exquis du repas de ce soir-ci. On le disait à son voisin de table, en général avec un grand sourire sans avoir la bouche pleine pour autant.  
Seul un garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus dénués d'éclat n'était pas aussi content. Il remuait sa fourchette en vain dans l'assiette, sans en prendre un morceau. Ses pensées lui avaient coupé toute faim et son moral était le contraire de son habituelle joie, quasiment niaise. Depuis l'autre bout de la pièce, seul un remarqua ce changement : le coach Kudou, regardant de ses yeux froids, où aucune émotion ne pouvait être lue, le jeune gardien.

Cette nuit-là, Haruna fut réveillée par un cri. Il provenait de la pièce à sa gauche. Alors qu'elle allait regretter d'avoir emménagé dans l'aile des garçons, elle comprit que ce cri ne pouvait être dû qu'à un cauchemar des plus violents.  
Même s'il était deux heures du matin, la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus chercha à se rappeler de qui logeait à côté d'elle. Tout de suite, un autre hurlement lui fit comprendre : c'était Tachimukai, le joueur le moins expérimenté de l'équipe. Vu qu'il était assez peureux, elle essaya se rendormir, espérant qu'il ne crie pas à nouveau aussi fort. Mais, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, une certaine inquiétude l'empêchait de trouver un sommeil serein. Elle décida d'aller voir à côté tout de même.

Dans la pièce à droite, c'était une toute autre histoire. Haruna ne s'attendait en aucun cas à voir ce qui se déroulerait sous ses yeux bleu grisâtre. Non seulement elle commençait à décrypter le sens de ces cris, mais son cœur se serrait peu à peu. Elle se rapprocha du lit, en essayant de faire abstraction de ces hurlements de douleur.  
Dans son sommeil, le garçon agrippait le drap aussi fort qu'il ne le puisse, presque à les détacher du matelas si ce n'était pas déjà fait. Ses yeux, bien que fermés, exprimaient une douleur intense, accompagnés des sourcils froncés accentuant cette impression de souffrance. Le drap aux alentours de son visage était mouillé à certains endroits précis : Haruna savait que c'était des larmes qui avaient coulé, puisque des traînées encore humides se trouvaient sur les joues de Tachimukai.

Ses paroles devenaient de plus en plus fluides aux oreilles de la jeune manageuse :  
« Jamais je n'y arriverai, jamais !! Pourquoi suis-je ici ? Dis-le-moi ! Tout le monde m'ignore et n'en a rien à faire de moi, mais dis-moi pourquoi !! »  
« Je suis toujours dans l'ombre d'Endou... Arrête de retourner le couteau dans la plaie ! J'ai déjà assez mal... »  
« Je ne suis qu'un copieur, hein... ? Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ?! Pourquoi suis-je aussi mauvais ?! Arrête de me narguer comme ça... »

Un hurlement quasiment inhumain marqua le réveil de Tachimukai. Alors qu'Haruna s'en alla aussi vite qu'elle put pour éviter de se faire découvrir, il se leva en sursaut. Regardant ses alentours, il se prit la tête.  
Qui était cette démone qui venait de le torturer mentalement ?


	2. Des doutes et des compréhensions

Le lendemain, tout le monde se leva à l'aube pour aller profiter de l'île de Liocott sans se soucier de l'entraînement ou du prochain match. Certains en profitèrent pour acheter des souvenirs à leurs proches, d'autres allaient à la plage. Les manageuses faisaient du shopping, en achetant quelques vêtements de l'île. Tous eurent une journée fantastique.  
Pendant que l'équipe s'amusait, Tachimukai continuait de s'entraîner. N'ayant pas fermé un œil de la nuit après son violent cauchemar, il avait bien moins d'énergie qu'à ses habitudes. Il comblait cette pénurie avec une détermination sans faille. Les remarques cinglantes de Kogure le hantaient encore, le convainquant qu'il n'était que l'ombre d'Endou.

Alors qu'il avait encore échoué à attraper un ballon qui passait par-dessus sa tête, il s'effondra à genoux sur le sol de la cage de but. Ses mains prenant appui par terre pour le soutenir, le gardien essoufflé regardait sa sueur tomber sur le sol et s'évaporer sous la chaleur tropicale de Liocott. Lui aussi avait chaud, sous ses habits de football, mais jamais ça ne l'empêcherait de s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement. Il l'avait fait pour tant d'hissatsus, pourquoi cette fois ça serait différent ?  
Ah, oui... Il les avait tous copiés sur le capitaine, son modèle. Que ce soit God The Hand ou Majin The Hand. Mugen The Hand ? C'était lui qui aurait dû l'apprendre. Peu importe comment, Tachimukai sentait qu'il devait absolument arriver à maîtriser un nouvel hissatsu rien qu'à lui.

C'est alors qu'une bribe de son cauchemar de la veille lui revint en tête. Comment s'appelait cette démone aux yeux rouges, à la peau bleue comme ses techniques copiées et aux habits arrachés dorés comme Mugen The Hand déjà ? C'était Nightmare no Maou. Il fallait qu'il la batte également, s'il ne voulait pas faire de nuit blanche...  
Le nom de son nouvel hissatsu sera Maou The Hand. Le feu doit être combattu par le feu, et le Maou doit être battu avec le Maou.

Le soir, chacun était rentré à l'auberge. Alors qu'Endou et Kazemaru regardaient l'énorme peluche de tortue que Gouenji avait achetée pour sa sœur Yuuka, Tachimukai entra dans la bâtisse, éclairée aux néons et décorée de lampes japonaises. Fuyuka et Aki arrêtèrent leur discussion sur leur shopping du jour pour regarder le second gardien marcher lentement, le dos courbé et les bras pendant de tout leur long. Endou, curieux de savoir pourquoi son ami était dans cet état, le suivit.  
Tachimukai monta les escaliers aussi lentement qu'il marchait. Ses mains étaient douloureuses et ses jambes tenaient à peine, mais il arriva en haut. Le capitaine arriva juste derrière lui, et alors que le châtain était proche de la porte de sa chambre, Endou lui demanda :  
« Hey, Tachimukai ! Tu t'es entraîné toute la journée ? »  
Son interlocuteur hocha la tête, son regard toujours plus sombre qu'ordinaire, appuyé par des cernes profonds.  
« Change-toi et descends, l'invita le capitaine, tout le monde est en bas, on va s'amuser !  
-J'imagine, lui répondit l'épuisé, mais je suis un peu fatigué, je vais plutôt aller me coucher...! Désolé... »  
Alors qu'il le regardait partir, le garçon au bandeau orange commença à avoir quelques doutes. Jamais Tachimukai ne ferait ça en temps normal... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Il alla ensuite rejoindre ses coéquipiers en bas de l'escalier de bois.

Juste après être rentré dans la pièce plongée dans le noir, le garçon châtain enleva les poids rouges qui étaient attachés autour de ses poignets et chevilles, ses gants de gardien et alla sur son lit, dont le drap était à moitié détaché et les couettes encore en désordre du matin. De faibles larmes coulèrent de ses yeux bleus brillants, tout en serrant son oreiller, il murmura :  
« Ça ne suffit pas... Pourquoi je n'y arrive pas... ? »

Le lendemain, l'entraînement en vue du match contre l'équipe d'Argentine commença. Cette préparation fut intense et fatigante, au point que tout le monde sembla heureux que ce soit fini. Endou passa devant son camarade du même poste, en l'encourageant à faire les mêmes efforts le jour d'après.  
Celui-ci esquissa un sourire forcé et hocha la tête en signe d'accord, avant que son regard ne dévie vers le sol du terrain, alors qu'il se perdait à nouveau dans ses pensées.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à regagner son endroit d'entraînement secret, Tsunami, le meilleur ami de Tachimukai, alla le voir, avec son habituel grand sourire. Le gardien se força à sourire pour ne par l'inquiéter ou éveiller ses soupçons, mais le surfeur le remarqua de lui-même.  
« Oi, Tachimukai, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? T'as des cernes pas possibles mec !   
-Oh, répondit-il, c'est rien, t'en fais pas... !  
-Bah si mec, insista Tsunami, y a un truc qui te tracasse ! Aller, tu peux le dire ! »

Tachimukai expliqua ce qui lui posait problème en partie à celui qu'il considérait comme un frère aîné. Assis sur un banc sur le côté du terrain, peu loin, Haruna, inquiète depuis qu'elle vit ses cauchemars, écoutait d'une oreille discrète la conversation.  
« Hey, mec, dit Tsunami, tu sais, y a pas à t'en faire avec ça ! Aucun d'entre nous n'a jamais pensé que tu copiais le capitaine !  
-Ce qui n'empêche que je ne suis toujours pas aussi bon qu'Endou-san pour arrêter les tirs adverses...  
-Oi, répliqua le surfeur, Tachimukai, tu devrais juste te reposer un bon coup. Ta tête est trop pleine mec, tu n'arriveras à rien dans un état pareil !  
-Mais, essaya-t-il de s'expliquer, si je ne m'entraîne pas, je ne pourrais jamais m'améliorer... »  
Haruna arriva alors vers les deux amis, son bloc-notes et son stylo à la main.  
« Hey, toi, explique-lui qu'il n'a pas besoin de s'en faire autant ! J'ai pas l'air de le convaincre ! » lui dit Tsunami, essayant de cacher sa propre inquiétude.

La jeune manageuse alla à la droite de Tachimukai. Elle posa ses affaires sur le banc, près d'elle et lui dit :  
« Tu m'as l'air pessimiste... Peut-on savoir ce qu'il y a qui te tracasse autant ?  
-J'ai juste peur de ne pas être digne de protéger les cages du Japon, avoua-t-il finalement, et je ne cesse de stagner...  
-Mais pourquoi tu n'y arriverais pas ?  
-Parce que je ne fais que copier le capitaine en tout... Je ne suis que son ombre... »

Haruna préparait une réponse cinglante, mais avant même qu'elle ait pu commencer à ouvrir la bouche, son interlocuteur s'effondra à moitié sur elle, toussant. Ni elle, ni Tsunami ne semblaient savoir ce qui se passait et ce qu'ils pouvaient y faire. Tout était si soudain que c'était impossible à prévoir dans aucun cas.

La jeune fille se rappela alors à ce moment d'une bribe précise que Tachimukai avait prononcé dans son sommeil lorsqu'elle alla dans sa chambre savoir pourquoi il criait aussi fort. Cette phrase, elle en comprit enfin le sens :  
« Ne me rappelle pas pourquoi j'ai dû devenir gardien si je voulais continuer à jouer... Mon admiration pour Endou-san n'a fait que me donner envie de changer de poste... »

Ayant découvert ce majeur problème de santé, tout devenait clair dans sa tête. Elle s'était toujours demandé en quoi un tel changement de poste ne posa aucun problème à l'équipe de Yokato, alors que Tachimukai y était au départ milieu de terrain. C'était à cause de problèmes respiratoires. Mais comment n'étaient-ils pas apparus avant ?  
C'est alors que le match contre l'équipe dans laquelle était Tsunami lui revint en tête. Alors au poste de milieu de terrain, Tachimukai n'arrivait à rien. En plus de ne pas avoir réussi à rattraper une passe d'Ichinose qui lui atterrit dans la tête, il était complètement essoufflé après juste la première mi-temps, au point que Domon lui demanda s'il allait bien. Sa réponse était si prévisible : bien sûr qu'il allait bien. Et ça ne s'est évidemment pas amélioré dans la seconde mi-temps, il ne fit que le masquer un peu mieux.

« Tsunami-san ! Il a des problèmes de respiration ! » cria Haruna, ne sachant toujours pas quoi faire.  
« Ok, répondit-il, mais on fait quoi ? J'y connais rien là-dedans moi !  
-Moi non plus, répliqua la jeune fille, mais on doit pas le laisser là, il va bientôt pleuvoir ! »

Alors que Tsunami approuvait cette décision et commençait à mettre son ami en appui sur ses épaules, celui-ci prononça dans sa toux qui progressivement faiblissait :  
« C'est bon... Ca ira, il toussa, je peux marcher par moi-même... »

Les deux autres se regardèrent, avec des yeux inquiets, avant que Tsunami ne laisse finalement Tachimukai marcher de lui-même. Le trio se mit en route pour rentrer à l'auberge, ralenti par la toux du plus jeune d'eux, dont les yeux se fermaient régulièrement dû à la puissance de ses toussotements, qui ne semblait pouvoir s'arrêter pour ses amis commençant à cultiver des doutes de plus en plus forts.

Haruna appréhendait la nuit à cause des évènements de la veille. Elle avait décidé qu'après le dîner, elle irait voir Tachimukai pour parler avec lui de ses violents cauchemars, que seule elle avait dû entendre dans l'obscurité nocturne qui noyait alors l'auberge.  
Mais quelque chose d'autre dérangeait la jeune fille. Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui tenait tant à cœur ? Tsunami aussi semblait au moins aussi inquiet qu'elle, mais il considérait Tachimukai comme un petit frère, alors ça se comprenait. Mais pourquoi elle ? Quand elle y pensait, son propre cœur se serrait à en lui faire mal. Peu importait pour le moment, elle devait avoir la réponse à ses questions.

Après le repas, la manageuse invita Tachimukai à discuter un peu avec elle dehors, alors que l'herbe scintillait encore un peu de la courte averse qui s'était abattue sur le terrain d'entraînement une paire d'heures auparavant. Lui, fut surpris d'une telle demande, mais comprit vite pourquoi.  
Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'est que personne ne s'inquiète pour lui, pour une fois. Depuis le début de cette coupe du monde, si ce n'est depuis qu'il ait rejoint l'équipe de Raimon, il était dans l'ombre du capitaine. Et progressivement, cette ombre devait l'envelopper si densément que plus personne ne le voyait, à part Tsunami et Kogure, ce dernier juste pour avoir une proie facile.


	3. Promenade nocturne

Tachimukai savait bien qu'il n'avait jamais eu beaucoup confiance en lui. Il se remettait toujours en question. Etait-il assez fort pour protéger les buts de Raimon face à Chaos ? A Genesis ? Jamais il ne le pensa, se faisant rabaisser par les capitaines de ces deux équipes de l'académie Aliéa. Il réussit bien sûr à arrêter certains tirs, mais il eut toujours l'impression d'être un boulet pour l'équipe, que ce soit en tant que milieu de terrain essoufflé dès la première mi-temps en match amical ou en tant que gardien de l'équipe, quand Endou était libero.

Ça ne se voyait pas, mais la coupe du monde était très éprouvante pour le jeune gardien. Rester sur le banc et ne jouer que lorsque ses coéquipiers tombaient face à la chaleur ou parce qu'Endou était absent des cages pour une raison ou une autre lui avait fait perdre ce qui lui restait de confiance en lui. Jamais personne n'avait cru en ses capacités d'ailleurs, même s'ils ne cessaient de répéter qu'il était « extrêmement talentueux » ou qu'il « y arriverait sans aucune difficulté ».

Les mots de Kogure ne cesseraient de le hanter, au point qu'ils étaient devenus un démon qui envahissait ses pensées et ses rêves, les transformant en cauchemar aussi noirs que les ténèbres. Voilà d'où venait Nightmare no Maou, mais il ne savait toujours pas comment il allait la vaincre, cette entité qui peu à peu se renforçait avec chaque doute qui se rajoutait sur son dos et sa conscience.  
Il fut violemment sorti de ces pensées négatives.

« Hey, dit Haruna, Tachimukai... C'était quoi cette crise de toux tout à l'heure ?  
-Ça ? Oh, répondit-il, c'est pas grand-chose... Ca doit être une allergie...  
-Tu mens. Et mal qui plus est. Tu n'as jamais été allergique à quoique ce soit avant et il n'y avait rien de nouveau aujourd'hui sur le terrain !  
-Je... E-Eh bien, balbutia le jeune garçon, c'est des... Tu le sais déjà, hein ?  
-Oui, j'imagine que ça doit se lire dans mon regard, c'est ça ? Tachimukai, pourquoi ne nous as-tu rien dit ?! Ça peut t'être fatal, tu sais ! »

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui passait par la tête ?! Comment une telle phrase était-elle sortie de sa bouche ?! Jamais elle n'aurait dit ça à qui que ce soit, si ce n'est son onii-san Yuuto ! Elle rougit, mais heureusement pour elle, il ne remarqua rien, puisqu'il cherchait ce qu'il pourrait lui répondre.

« Je... Je pensais que c'était pas important, puisque je fais qu'être remplaçant...  
-Mais tu étais titulaire dans l'équipe de Raimon ! Pourquoi nous dire que tout va bien alors que tu as un problème ?  
-J'en ai honte, dit-il les larmes sur le point de couler, et l'équipe a pas avoir l'air d'avoir besoin de moi, donc j'ai rien dit... »

Mais, juste après avoir fini, il agrippa sa poitrine au niveau de la cage thoracique. Haruna eut une frayeur indescriptible et s'apprêtait à lever les bras, avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'allait pas refaire une de ces étranges crises comme plus tôt dans la journée.

« Je me sens pas à ma place ici... Endou-san est si fort, qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Et maintenant, tout le monde va savoir que je suis pas en état de jouer... C'est pour ça que je voulais trouver un nouvel hissatsu rien qu'à moi, mais à quoi bon, si je peux plus jouer... ?  
-Tachimukai... Tu es un membre à part entière de cette sélection ! Reprends-toi ! Tu n'es jamais comme ça, enfin ! Est-ce que quelqu'un t'aurait dit quelque chose ?!  
-Mais... Euh... P-personne... Eeeh... »  
Puisque le second gardien est en incapacité de répondre, elle laissa tomber. Mais elle se l'était juré : celui qui a dit ça, elle en ferait son affaire. Quelque chose comme ça ne pouvait se terminer sans que celui qui ait dit ça ne se soit excusé.

Cette nuit-là, Haruna dormit paisiblement. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi, mais la pièce d'à côté était muette. Aucun bruit ne s'en dégageait, même pas un murmure. Ce silence, qui marquait un tel contraste avec la nuit mouvementée de la veille, attisait sa curiosité, mais elle préféra récupérer de la veille tout de même.  
En effet : dans la chambre voisine, Tachimukai était aussi silencieux qu'un mort. Plus exactement, il émettait de petits bruits de sanglot et de souffrance dans son sommeil, des perles de sueur coulant le long de son visage, comme lors des intenses entraînements de football de la journée.

Encore une fois, il était le prisonnier d'un cauchemar. Cette fois-ci, Nightmare no Maou avait changé par rapport à la nuit précédente. Elle avait une peau dorée et de longs cheveux bleus, rappelant « ses » hissatsus. Or, cette fois, le jeune garçon voyait sur sa tête les pics des cheveux de Kogure, le bandeau d'Endou autour de son cou et les lunettes, cassées, d'Haruna dans une de ses mains.  
Mais qu'est-ce que tout cela signifiait ? Il savait qu'il avait besoin de sommeil, rien qu'en repensant à cette étrange entité qui le terrorisait.

La démone répétait les mêmes choses que la veille, mais encore plus violemment. Il n'était pas juste inutile, il était incapable de faire quoique ce soit. Il ne copiait pas juste, il était condamné à ne rien savoir faire par lui-même. Il n'était pas juste indigne de jouer avec Inazuma Japon, il n'était pas digne d'être un gardien de l'équipe.  
Son esprit torturé commençait à avoir le poids de la fatigue qui pesait. Jamais il ne dépassait les deux heures de sommeil par nuit à cause de ces cauchemars incessants. Ses cernes s'approfondiraient encore le lendemain matin, il le savait.

Durant un bout de temps, Tachimukai resta assis sur son lit, les yeux ouverts, leur iris rouge. Des traces de larmes étaient encore visibles sur son visage, de noirs cernes formant des poches sous ses yeux bleus habituellement remplis d'un éclat joyeux, alors absent. Régulièrement, ses paupières alourdies tombaient, mais il se forçait à les rouvrir à chaque fois, juste pour ne pas la revoir.

Il sursauta quand, dans le noir de sa chambre, il crut voir une paire d'yeux rouge vif et le reflet de dents tranchantes, comme ceux de Nightmare no Maou. Le jeune garçon crut même voir une traînée de cheveux bleus sur le sol, près de ses gants et de ses poids.  
Une silhouette se levait dans le noir, ses yeux scintillant dans l'obscurité. Il se rétracta sur lui-même, avant de se cogner la tête contre le mur qui se trouvait derrière lui. Ses griffes jaunâtres s'approchaient de lui, lentement mais sûrement. Il sentir une coulée de sueur sur son front. Ses yeux voulurent se fermer encore une fois, mais il s'en empêcha encore.

La Maou était devant lui maintenant. Elle le dévisageait, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, montrant ses canines acérées. Sa présence le rendait mal à l'aise au point que son estomac lui donnait des nausées. Son cœur battait la chamade alors qu'il souhaitait ne pas vomir, sachant qu'il ne voudrait pas que quelqu'un nettoie pour lui.  
La créature rapprocha ses griffes de sa victime. Ses mèches n'étaient qu'une sorte de magie flottante, telle celle du démon qui apparait lorsque lui ou Endou faisait Majin The Hand. Il comprit alors ce qu'elle était.  
Tachimukai écarta les deux bras comme il le put, se concentra et tapa des mains, murmurant : « Mugen The... Hand ! ». D'un seul coup, les habituelles mains jaune orangé semblant à moitié exister sortirent de son dos et empoignèrent Nightmare, qui ne pouvait plus s'échapper.  
Avant de disparaître, comprimée par les nombreuses mains qui la serraient de part et d'autre, elle murmura à celui qu'elle poursuivait :  
« Je reviendrai, ne t'en fais pas, mon petit Yuuki. »

Enfin, le garçon châtain était libre. Mais, peu importe, le sommeil ne venait pas. Finalement, aux alentours de trois heures et demie du matin, il décida d'aller se promener un peu dehors. Pour ne pas déranger ceux qui dormaient paisiblement, il marchait silencieusement et donc lentement. Le parquet de l'auberge ne grinçait pas et, à sa surprise, la porte d'entrée n'était pas verrouillée. Il l'ouvrit donc et la referma une fois dehors.

Le ciel nocturne était noir et ponctué d'étoiles blanches scintillantes, semblant y avoir été épinglées. Aucun nuage ne se trouvait flottait au-dessus des terres cette nuit-là. Une légère bise fraîche soufflait, secouant un peu les arbres aux alentours de l'auberge. L'air y était agréable, un peu frais, mais restait tout de même agréable.

Tachimukai regarda un peu le paysage aux alentours du terrain, avant d'aller se promener dans ces mêmes alentours. Le silence qui régnait lui faisait le plus grand bien. Il ne pensait plus à rien, comme si tous ses soucis venaient de s'envoler avec le vent. Seul le bruit du vent secouant les feuilles pouvait être entendu.  
Il erra sans but pendant quelques heures, allant sur une bute non loin du stade pour regarder le soleil se levait. Le gardien savait qu'il devait revenir avant le petit déjeuner pour que personne ne se doute de quelque chose, mais l'aube était tôt sur Liocott, il avait le temps.

Le garçon châtain avait toujours aimé les levers de soleil, même s'il n'en avait jamais vu un par lui-même. L'arc-en-ciel céleste était d'une beauté majestueuse. Les différentes couleurs avaient des proportions déséquilibrées, le vert étant écrasé et l'orange dominant. D'un coup, il pensa à Otonashi, sans savoir pourquoi. Sûrement le bleu du ciel qui lui rappelait sa couleur de cheveux. Il rougissait.

Partie suivante -


	4. Match sur deux fronts

Le lendemain, l'équipe japonaise affronterait les Argentins. Or, des joueurs-clés, comme Endou, Kidou ou Sayuma étaient partis régler la malédiction de Teikoku qui planait sur la sélection italienne, Orpheus.  
Le match fut cependant reporté au jour-même. L'équipe japonaise, une fois arrivée sur le terrain, se rendit compte qu'elle était dénuée d'entraîneur et de capitaine. Alors que tous commençaient à paniquer, Kazemaru prit les choses en main et endossa le brassard de capitaine à la place d'Endou.  
Tout le monde sembla déçu et inquiet de mettre Tachimukai dans les cages, puisqu'Endou n'était pas là pour assurer ce poste. Tsunami tint cependant à rassurer l'équipe que leur second gardien y arriverait.

Le match commença. Alors que les joueurs japonais avaient du mal à percer la défense de fer argentine, leur gardien était plongé dans ses pensées. Arriverait-il à arrêter un seul de leurs tirs ? Est-ce que ses coéquipiers avaient confiance en lui ? Ces questions le tracassaient.  
Quand, alors qu'il était encore immergé dans sa conscience, une voix familière, grinçante et puissante, résonna dans sa tête :  
« Comme je te retrouve vite, petit Yuuki. »  
« Ni... Nightmare no Maou ?! » Murmura-t-il, ses yeux vides d'éclat une nouvelle fois.

Cette fois-ci, la démone était violette, quasiment comme le colosse qui apparaissait lorsque Tachimukai ratait ses essais de Maou The Hand. Sa longue chevelure désordonnée était à présent d'un sombre violet et elle possédait deux paires de bras, aux griffes bleues comme sa God Hand. Ses yeux rouges étaient toujours aussi brillants, tandis qu'une autre paire de bras, cette fois-ci jaune comme Mugen The Hand, pointait au-dessus de sa tête, provenant de son dos.

« Oi, Tachimukai, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?! L'attaquant arrive !! » hurla Tsunami à son coéquipier dans les cages, le sortant de ses pensées, mais en aucun cas de la nouvelle entrave de Nightmare no Maou, plus puissante encore à présent.

Or, le jeune gardien n'eut pas le temps d'exécuter Mugen The Hand, puisque Maou The Hand était encore incomplète. Le ballon n'avait même pas été tiré avec un hissatsu de tir par l'attaquant argentin, Leone. La balle blanche aux tâches noires fonçait directement vers la tête du joueur dans les cages. Celui-ci ne parvint pas à l'arrêter à temps, se la prenant de plein fouet dans le visage et en tombant à la renverse, le ballon frappant la barre transversale.

Brièvement, le défenseur d'Okinawa vu une sorte de succube au-dessus de son ami, avant que la balle ne lui atterrisse dans la tête. C'était une humanoïde violette, avec de longs cheveux violet foncé et de grands yeux rouges en amande. Ses deux bras dorsaux surplombaient la tête du gardien, comme si elle allait enfoncer ses griffes dans son crâne. Ses deux paires de bras violets l'entouraient comme l'enceinte d'un château. De manière générale, cette vision le fit frissonner et s'immobiliser pendant toute la séquence de tir, avant qu'il ne sorte de ses pensées une fois que la démone eut disparu avec la propulsion du ballon hors des cages du Japon.

« Tachimukai, ça va ?! » demanda Tsunami en accourant vers celui qu'il considérait comme un frère, en l'aidant à le relever. Il continua son discours :   
« Mec, tu devrais pas jouer déjà, donc fais un peu attention, ok ? Sinon, t'arriveras même pas à lever le petit doigt pour arrêter des tirs plus puissants ! »  
Le gardien approuva, serrant encore un peu les dents.

L'attaque argentine était fulgurante. A une vitesse incroyable, elle venait de remonter le terrain, passant tous les joueurs d'Inazuma Japan. Il ne restait que le jeune châtain pour empêcher le score d'être ouvert par les Argentins.  
Tachimukai avait la vue double. Il voyait plusieurs ballons, plusieurs fois le même joueur et son champ de vision n'était pas clair. Il eut beau se frotter les yeux, rien n'y fit, ce trouble restait dans ses yeux. La cause en était le tir qu'il s'était pris dans la tête.

Deux buts furent marqués en un laps de temps si court que l'équipe japonaise ne vit rien venir. Une fois, Hellfire brisa Mugen The Hand. L'autre fois, le feu infernal n'eut aucun mal à passer une version inaboutie de Maou The Hand, renvoyant à deux reprises le gardien au fond du filet avec le ballon, le faisant voler dans ses cages.  
A chaque fois, l'équipe doutait : est-ce qu'il arriverait à se relever ? Et à chaque fois, il revenait sur ses jambes, titubant toujours un peu plus. Sa vision ne s'était toujours pas rétablie et les doutes prenaient peu à peu toute son attention.

« J'y arrive pas ! Je ne dois pas échouer pour l'équipe, ils ont besoin de moi... Mais je suis incapable de les arrêter...  
-Mais ils le savent, Yuuki ! Ils savent qu'ils vont perdre sans leur précieux capitaine, celui que tu n'es pas !  
-C'est ma faute si Kazemaru s'est fait une entorse...  
-Oui, c'est entièrement ta faute, incapable pseudo-gardien ! Tu n'arriveras jamais à leur être un tant soit peu utile, avec tes hissatsus-passeoires et ton sourire béat, tu ne masques rien !  
-Tu dois avoir raison... Jamais ils n'ont pensé que je pourrais arrêter les tirs... Je vais échouer, et ils me renverront là où je dois être, au Japon ... C'est foutu, je vois double et mes mains sont blessées... »

Une panique prit le gardien, le bloquant. Il était en train de succomber au poids des doutes et de la fatigue, quand Tobitaka, remarquant cette immobilité, lui dit :  
« Hey, de quoi t'as peur ?! C'est pas grave si tu te rates, tant que t'y vas à fond ! »

Cette phrase sortit le gardien de cette phase de panique intense. Peu importe s'il ratait, à présent. L'équipe devait savoir le match condamné, mais au moins, ses coéquipiers avaient confiance en lui. Il concentra ce qui lui restait d'énergie et hurla :  
« Voilà tout ce que j'ai ! MAOU, THE, HAND !! »

Un colosse violet sortit de derrière Tachimukai et attrapa fermement l'Hellfire de l'attaquant argentin. Nightmare no Maou disparut soudain, comme si elle fut éliminée par la réussite de cet hissatsu d'arrêt. Ses dernières paroles, imbibées de haine noire, furent :  
« Bravo petit génie, t'as enfin compris ! »

Le gardien souriait, les larmes aux yeux. La plupart de ses coéquipiers sur le terrain vinrent le féliciter pour sa réussite. Mais, alors qu'il allait remercier Tobitaka pour lui avoir redonné confiance avec son bref discours, sa vue trouble s'obscurcit d'un coup alors qu'il perdait le contrôle de ses jambes et de ses bras. Il tomba en avance, ses yeux se fermant progressivement en même temps qu'un sourire simple se formait sur ses lèvres.  
Il venait de succomber à cette fatigue qui lui avait creusé ces cernes si profondes.


	5. Le Capitaine doute

Endou et les autres partis avec lui revinrent finalement dans la journée. Le capitaine se rendit à l'auberge, ayant vu Maou The Hand avant que le match soit soudainement remplacé par un épisode d'une série européenne mielleuse. Il chercha désespérément Tachimukai pour le féliciter également partout dans l'auberge, sans succès. Il finit par trouver Tsunami.

« Hey, l'interpella Endou avec un grand sourire, Tsunami ! Tu saurais où est Tachimukai ? Je dois le féliciter pour son nouvel hissatsu !  
-Eh bien, répondit-il gêné, mon pote... J'crois que tu vas pas trop pouvoir en fait...  
-Ah bon ? Pourquoi ça ?  
-Otonashi-san va me hurler dessus pour ça, mais bon... Va voir un peu chez lui, je pense que tu verras, mec !   
-Ok, merci Tsunami ! »  
Le gardien iconique du Japon accourut dans l'auberge.

Endou tapa à la porte de la chambre. Il entendit de l'intérieur une voix féminine familière, lui dire : « Oui ? »  
Le capitaine fut surpris de voir Haruna assise sur une chaise à côté du lit de Tachimukai. Elle tenait dans sa main un thermomètre et venait de poser une plaquette de médicaments sur la table de chevet posée juste à côté de son siège. Elle était surprise de voir l'autre gardien ici, avec un grand sourire qui plus est.

« Otonashi-san ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Endou.  
-On ne te l'a pas dit ? On a dû interrompre le match d'aujourd'hui à cause de l'état de santé de Tachimukai-kun...  
-C'était pour ça qu'il y a eu cette série nulle... Euh comment ça ? Il avait super bien réussi son hissatsu pourtant ! Je voulais le féliciter et... »

Le capitaine regarda à la gauche d'Haruna. Dans le lit, se trouvait en effet le jeune garçon aux cheveux châtains, les yeux clos et un gant de toilette mouillé sur le front, en-dessous de ses mèches frontales. Il était fiévreux à première vue, ce qu'il était, ce que ses joues rougies confirmaient en contrastant avec son visage pâle. Sa respiration était faible et haletante, juste nécessaire pour lui apporter l'oxygène suffisant pour survivre. Sur le thermomètre que la manageuse tenait dans sa main, une température de 39,2 degrés pouvait être lue.

Endou resta sous le choc et se rapprocha d'Otonashi, qui posa le thermomètre à côté des médicaments et d'un verre d'eau. Il regarda son coéquipier alité avec des yeux remplis d'inquiétude, mais également d'incompréhension confuse. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Curieux, mais également soucieux à présent, il demanda à la jeune fille aux cheveux bleus ce qu'avait le second gardien.

« Il a cédé après deux nuits blanches et trois journées d'entraînement intenses... Il a beaucoup de fièvre, ça m'inquiète. Le médecin du stade nous a dit que c'était du surmenage. J'espère qu'au moins, maintenant qu'il a réussi à maîtriser Maou The Hand, il pourra redormir tranquillement et ne plus s'épuiser autant, il est complètement lessivé... » Expliqua Haruna, les yeux rivés sur Tachimukai, un air triste sur son visage.  
Les yeux du capitaine s'assombrirent. Il venait de comprendre pourquoi son coéquipier et ami était dans un tel état. La culpabilité commençait à germer de son cœur, et il perdit le sourire qu'il arborait en rentrant dans la salle, ayant à présent une expression faciale semblable à celle qu'Haruna avait.

« C'est ma faute si Tachimukai est dans cet état... J'aurais dû remarquer plus tôt qu'il se sentait aussi mal dans sa peau ! Quel capitaine je fais, si je suis incapable de voir ce genre de problèmes de mes coéquipiers...  
-Endou... Tu sais, répondit Otonashi, Tsunami-san et moi aussi avons eu du mal à savoir ce qu'il avait, et il considère Tsunami comme un grand frère ! Ne t'en veux pas de trop, c'est ce que Tachimukai ne voulait pas, il a donc entièrement pris sur lui...  
-C'est pour ça que personne a remarqué ? Il passe son temps remplaçant et, dès qu'il joue, il est dans mon ombre ou en incapacité d'arrêter correctement les tirs... Je peux rien faire, ça m'énerve !!   
-Calme-toi ! Il a besoin de dormir, même s'il a perdu connaissance et ne l'a toujours pas retrouvée, mais je préfère m'assurer qu'il puisse récupérer au calme... »

Endou se tut le temps de prendre une chaise calmement et de la poser à côté de celle déjà présente au flan du lit. Il s'assit dessus et regarda son coéquipier, sa culpabilité le rongeant encore. Des larmes lui vinrent aux yeux, devant ceux d'Haruna, qui était désolée pour le capitaine de l'équipe. Il n'y pouvait rien, finalement, mais il s'en voulait pour ce qui était arrivé à son ami.  
Le gardien principal du Japon serra le poing gauche et essuya ses larmes précoces avec son bras droit. Il avait le cœur lourd et sa confidence en tant que capitaine en avait pris un coup.

Mais, alors qu'il était sur le point de pleurer et de hurler à quel point il était un ami et un capitaine misérable sans aucun mérite d'avoir la confiance de ses coéquipiers, il entendit un murmure provenant de sa gauche :  
« Si tu continues à t'en vouloir, tu vas lui faire du mal. Gagne le prochain match pour lui, c'est tout ce qu'il te demanderait. »

Le regard d'Endou regagna alors son éclat originel. Un sourire commença à apparaître à nouveau sur son visage, tandis que ses larmes arrêtèrent de se former. Il sourit et donna un pouce levé vers le plafond à la jeune fille, qui l'approuva avec un sourire en réponse.


	6. Réveil difficile

Le lendemain matin, tout le monde remarqua l'absence d'Haruna du banc des manageuses. Tous se demandèrent où elle était, pourquoi elle n'était pas avec Fuyuka et Aki, qui elles étaient toujours aussi radieuses avec leur bonne humeur constante et communicative.  
La manageuse aux cheveux bleus arriva alors que l'équipe était sur le point de commencer son échauffement. Tous se tournèrent vers elle et se turent au moment où elle demanda l'attention de tous les joueurs du Japon.

Elle monta sur le banc et commença à annoncer, d'une voix puissante :  
« Les gars ! Avant le match contre l'Argentine, je tenais à vous annoncer qu'un des joueurs ne sera pas des vôtres aujourd'hui ! Non, ce n'est pas le capitaine ou Yuuto-san. A cause de son état de santé s'était dégradé ces derniers jours, Tachimukai Yuuki ne sera pas présent ni aux entraînements, ni aux matches pour au moins une bonne semaine, ce qui fait que quelqu'un devra rester à son chevet pendant que l'équipe est au stade pour les matches. »

La surprise générale fut au rendez-vous. Kabeyama, qui jura à Endou de veiller sur Tachimukai lorsque celui-ci devint le gardien de Raimon il y a de cela plusieurs mois, était triste et inquiet, s'en voulant un peu de n'avoir rien remarqué, avant que Kurimatsu ne le rejoigne dans sa détresse, comme les meilleurs amis qu'ils étaient.

La manageuse continua, répondant aux questions posées par certains des membres de l'équipe :  
« Je serai celle qui restera durant les matches. Etant donné que nous n'aurons plus de gardien remplaçant pour toute la durée de sa convalescence, Endou est prié de ne pas se blesser ! Il est malade de quoi ? De surmenage ! Quand est-ce qu'il sera de nouveau en capacité de jouer ? Ca dépendra de sa récupération ! Il est encore inconscient, mais le médecin nous a dit qu'il devrait bientôt reprendre connaissance. »

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, l'équipe d'Inazuma Japan était partie pour le stade. Haruna était revenue à son poste, relayant Tsunami. A la porte de la salle, il y avait un sceau d'eau fraîche qu'il avait rempli avant de partir, en laissant un petit mot :  
« Veille bien sur lui, et s'il se réveille avant que nous soyons revenus, annonce-lui notre victoire ! On va gagner pour le pays et pour lui ! »  
La jeune fille sourit en prenant le lourd sceau, qui devait facilement contenir plusieurs litres d'eau, à en juger par son volume. Elle posa le conteneur de liquide au pied de la chaise qui était encore là de la veille. La plaquette de médicaments avait déjà servi, étrangement. Elle imagina que c'est Tsunami ou le médecin qui avait tout de même dû lui faire prendre les cachets et pilules durant son inconscience.

Otonashi alluma la télévision qui se trouvait dans le coin gauche de la pièce. La chaîne était déjà celle qui diffusait les matches du FFI, donc elle reposa la télécommande sur la table de chevet. Le son était volontairement bas pour ne pas que, s'il se réveille, ce soit trop brutal pour le garçon alité par le surmenage.

Vers trois heures de l'après-midi, le match avait commencé. Le Japon menait, sachant la faiblesse de l'Argentine après le précédent interrompu. Haruna soutenait « ses » joueurs avec une vigueur ardente. Elle en oublia presque qu'elle était là pour rester à son chevet, quand, d'un coup, elle entendit un toussotement sans qu'elle n'eut toussé.

Alors que la jeune fille retournait sa tête vers lui, Tachimukai ouvrait les yeux lentement, un mal de tête provenant de son surmenage récent le clouant encore en position allongée s'il voulait se redresser par lui-même. Son regard se tourna vers Haruna, à qui il sourit faiblement avant d'émettre un petit cri étouffé de douleur en essayant de se relever. Elle lui attrapa les épaules et le reposa doucement dans son lit, en lui murmurant :  
« Du calme Tachimukai-kun, tu viens de refaire surface, ménage-toi un peu ! »

« Oto... Otonashi-san... ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais... Ici... ?  
-Je suis là pour veiller sur toi, puisque personne d'autre ne peut là tout de suite, ils affrontent l'Argentine...   
-Ils affrontent l'Argentine... ?! Je dois aller les rejoindre... ! »

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir de formuler son idée, le garçon essaya de se lever, sans grand succès, avant de retomber sur son lit, ses membres encore endoloris et ses mains bandées pour récupérer des entraînements et du premier match contre l'équipe argentine. La manageuse reposa tout de suite son « protégé » comme il le devait dans son lit, inquiète que son état n'empire encore s'il en faisait trop. Le médecin avait été formel : le second gardien devait rester au lit pendant au moins deux jours, celui-ci compris.

« Ecoute Tachimukai, tu es malade et blessé, et tu dois rester au lit ! Donc tu te calmes et tu restes ici, compris ? Ton état de santé est assez mauvais pour que le coach ne puisse même pas te renvoyer au Japon, et je ne veux pas que tu l'aggraves encore ! » Lui dit Haruna, en haussant involontairement la voix.  
Il se tut tout de suite, ayant peur d'avoir vexé la manageuse. Il regarda le match aussi bien qu'il le puisse.

La jeune fille le mit vite en appui sur son oreiller, non pas juste pour voir mieux ce que le téléviseur affichait en direct du stade de Liocott. Alors que le garçon se demandait pourquoi elle faisait ça, celle-ci lui tendit un verre d'eau avec deux cachets identiques.  
« Tiens, c'est pour ton surmenage » lui dit-elle pendant que les mains bandées s'en emparaient aussi bien que possible avec de telles blessures.

Haruna enleva le gant de toilette mouillé qui siégeait sur son front. Elle le plongea dans le seau d'eau à sa droite et prit le thermomètre frontal sur la table de chevet, pour le poser là où le tissu imbibé de fraîcheur liquide était juste auparavant.  
Cette fois-ci, la bandelette noire affichait en vert une température de 38,6 degrés, ce qui était une nette amélioration qui la fit sourire.

« Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs tu sais ! Tout le monde me posait des questions sur ton état tout à l'heure, avant de partir pour le stade ! D'ailleurs, Tsunami-san m'a laissé un mot disant qu'ils allaient aussi gagner pour toi ! » lui dit Haruna, tout en remettant le gant de toilette à nouveau froid.

En réponse, le garçon lui sourit, ses yeux bleus retrouvant enfin leur éclat habituel. D'une voix basse, affaiblie par la maladie, il lui répondit :  
« J'vais devoir les remercier, hein... ? »

La manageuse, après s'être séché les mains, lui fit un sourire et répliqua :  
« De toute façon, si tu le fais pas, tu vas avoir affaire à moi, alors tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire ! »  
Elle conclut avec un clin d'œil, qui eut en réponse un petit rire amusé.


	7. Epilogue

Plus tard dans la journée, l'équipe japonaise revint à son auberge, triomphante. Le match fut moins serré que celui avorté de la veille, mais la victoire resta tout de même impressionnante. Tous les joueurs arrivèrent à leur lieu d'hébergement avec une joie extatique.

Pendant toute la soirée, Endou, Haruna et Tsunami se relayèrent au chevet du malade de la sélection japonaise. Celui-ci, maintenant rassuré de ne pas être qu'un copieur, remercia les autres joueurs pour ne pas avoir mal pris tout ce qui s'était passé.

Le lendemain, il pleuvait averse. Face aux conditions météo, l'entraînement dut être annulé pour la journée. La plupart des joueurs s'occupaient comme ils le pouvaient dans l'auberge, de manière plus ou moins amusante. Certains jouaient aux cartes, d'autres parlaient juste à leurs amis, d'autres encore pratiquaient leur passe-temps favori.

Dans une des chambres de l'auberge, le capitaine de l'équipe voulait régler un problème qui hantait encore ses pensées, et ce depuis alors deux jours. Il avait demandé à Otonashi et Tsunami de le laisser en tête à tête avec son coéquipier qui lui posait indirectement et involontairement ce problème.

D'abord, le garçon au bandeau orange toqua à la porte. Ayant eu une réponse positive d'une voix encore affaiblie, il entra, sans sourire aux lèvres, ce qui étonna l'occupant de la chambre, encore alité suite aux évènements récents, sa récupération primaire n'étant pas encore achevée.  
Bien vite, le second gardien remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas avec celui qui était sa source d'inspiration la plus grande. Bien qu'il soit un peu puéril, il remarquait très facilement certains détails du comportement.

« Endou-san, lui demanda Tachimukai, qu'est-ce qui cloche ?  
-Kogure t'as dit que tu me copiais, hein ?  
-O-ouais... Mais ça a pas grande importance maintenant, puisque j'ai Maou The Hand...  
-J'ai pas su voir que tu allais mal, je devrais pas être capitaine mais...  
-En-Endou-san... C'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu que tu le saches, c'est à moi que tu dois en vouloir...  
-Mais enfin Tachimukai...   
-J'aurais pas dû faire ça, j'ai compris, merci, Capitaine... » Conclut-il avec un sourire.  
Libéré de ses tracas, Endou continua la discussion en parlant de sujets autrement bien plus joyeux que cet échange. Il y eut des rires et de petits cris de surprise, des blagues, des questions sur les coéquipiers et les filles et, bien sûr, du football à en revendre.

Quelques jours plus tard, Tachimukai put peu à peu sortir du lit, se servir à nouveau complètement de ses mains à présent soignées, marcher seul par lui-même, et, bientôt, rejouer au football avec le reste de l'équipe.  
D'abord, ses camarades d'entraînement durent être plus doux, moins violents et moins puissants dans leurs tirs. Ce fut au départ exagéré d'après les tireurs, mais Haruna eut vite fait de les remettre à leur place dès qu'ils eurent osé dire cela.

Finalement, deux semaines après, Tachimukai récupéra sa place de gardien remplaçant, regardant ses camarades jouer. Cette fois, il arrivait que certains des joueurs du Japon insistent pour que l'entraîneur l'envoie aux buts, mais ça ne fonctionnait jamais. Enfin, il y eut des matches où Endou était pris ailleurs ou trop amoché pour être dans les cages, un rôle que Tachimukai était toujours très enthousiaste d'occuper.

Quant à l'inquiétude d'Haruna... Elle comprit ce que c'était quand, sans faire exprès, elle tomba sur le garçon aux cheveux châtains et aux yeux bleus pétillants, l'embrassant à l'insu de sa volonté. Tout le monde sait ce que cela a entraîné, mais personne ne le mentionne, étrangement.

A part Kidou qui peste sur son « beau-frère ».


End file.
